Finding a way to say sorry
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Post the left hand: Topher feels bad for hitting Bennett. Can he convince her that he loves her? Topher/Bennett


**Hello all! I blame my random plot bunnies for this guys! Just a harmless one shot. I don't own Dollhouse…and now… on with your feature presentation.**

_Finding a way to say sorry: Chapter One_

Topher Brink was sitting at his computer playing with a hacky sack when he started to think about what had happened a few weeks ago. He had met the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and he had to hit her. That was the hardest thing he had to do but unfortunately, he didn't have a choice. The blonde programmer took his cell phone out of his pocket and called the lab department of the counterpart Dollhouse in DC.

Meanwhile In dc, Bennett was just finishing up Aphrodite's treatment when the lab phone rang. Bennett walked over to the phone and picked up on the third ring.

"This is Bennett"

Topher's heart sank at the soft sound of her voice "uh hi" he cracked out.

Bennett automatically recognized Topher's voice. Her first instinct would be to hang up, but she just carried on at her computer sliding the phone to rest on her shoulder. "May I help you, Mr. Brink?" she asked politely.

"Well yeah. Um- Bennett, I wanted to talk to you" Topher replied.

"Ok then" Bennett thought she would humor him "Go on Topher"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am very sorry for hitting you" Topher said rather quietly.

Bennett's heart skipped a beat as she smiled. She really did like him no matter how hard she tried to be angry for striking her. Bennett couldn't be mad for long. "I see. Well you didn't leave a mark and other than the aching headache I woke up with, I was fine" Bennett reassured Topher.

"Good. Listen, Bennett. I really like you and I would love to take you somewhere. I know we live far away but I can come to you! I am just so sorry and I want to make it up to you somehow" Topher ranted.

Bennett was simply love struck. She thought he sounded so adorable and she couldn't help the way he made her face flash a bright red.

"I'm not certain Topher, I don't know if I could get time off to spend with you" Bennett said.

"What about tomorrow? I can be there by noon! That way it's a perfect time!" Topher said.

Normally Topher wouldn't go to an extra step for anyone. But he thought Bennett deserved it. He truly cared for her. She wasn't just anyone to him.

"You really want to come here just to see me?" Bennett asked.

"Of course. It is important that we get this last visit behind us. Create better memories over the violent one" Topher said.

Bennett felt her face blush brighter. She felt like a fool before for being mad at him, he had a right to hit her so he could get to his active.

"You are too kind but I couldn't ask that of you" Bennett said

"You don't have to ask. I am insisting on meeting with you again" Topher said

"Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow then" Bennett said smiling.

"yes you will. Bye Bennett" Topher said

"Good bye Topher" Bennett said, hanging up.

She sat at her desk and got lost in her thoughts. She barely knew this man but somehow, she felt like she had known him for years. She was unquestionably falling for him.

**The next day**

Bennett paced back and forth in her small house, trying to find something to wear.

"_I have to meet Topher in an hour, I don't know what to wear." _Bennett thought to herself as she rummaged through her closet and drawer.

"Too casual, too dressy, too revealing, too-" Bennett ranted about the clothing she tossed down on her bed when she heard her cat meow.

The one armed girl turned around to see her fat orange tabby cat sitting on her bed looking up at her with his big amber colored eyes.

"Oh, hello Einstein ." Bennett said pleasantly, walking over to her old cat she's had since she was a little girl, to pet him.

Einstein purred loudly and rubbed his head against her good hand happily.

"Are you hungry?" Bennett asked her cat.

He meowed and got up from his spot on the edge of the bed to the middle of the bed where Bennett had put her first "no" outfit down.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Bennett asked with a smile on her face.

The aging cat looked at his owner and purred loudly.

"I'll take that as a yes" Bennett said laughing "Well, do you think he will like this?" she sat down on the bed and pulled the outfit closer to her.

Einstein laid in Bennett's lap and looked up at her until he finally spoke "Meow!"

Bennett smiled down at her cat and kissed him on the head "Thank you." she spoke.

Einstein jumped down from Bennett's lap and happily walked into the kitchen.

The female programmer shook her head and laughed at the orange cat. She then looked down at her lap to see the outfit she had to hurry to get into.

Bennett grabbed her clothes and hurried into the bathroom for a quick shower.

When she got out and dried completely off, she put her outfit on. It was a light pink camisole and a grey pencil skirt. Over the pink camisole she wore a red sweater. For shoes she went with her red flats. As for her hair she just let it hang long and curly. She normally doesn't worry about makeup either so she just applied shimmering lipgloss.

Before grabbing her keys and leaving, she looked into the full mirror on the back of her door to her room. The brunette genius frantically straightened her skirt and made sure she looked presentable.

Bennett quickly walked out of her house after she thought she convinced herself she looked fine. She was supposed to meet to Topher at a near coffee shop to chat.

Topher arrived on time and pulled into the shop. He stopped the car and looked for the brunette he undoubtedly was in love with.

He noticed the curly haired brunette already in shop sitting down, probably waiting for him.

"Okay Topher, one more quick check." He told himself while putting down the mirror on his visor to make sure he looked alright, the blonde genius even did a quick breath test before getting out.

He hurried to the doors and walked in the shop and over to the table with Bennett.

"Hey Bennett!" Topher greeted Bennett as he sat down in the chair across from her.

"Hi Topher" She greeted back, shyly.

"How are you? You must be fine. You look fine-not that you need to be told you look fine of course, I'm sure everybody tells you that!" Topher nervously ranted on.

"Breathe Topher, please I am doing well thank you for asking. And you?" Bennett said sparing Topher a concerned look.

"Well I am fine now" Topher grinned.

Bennett ducked her head a bit as she felt her cheeks start to flush.

"Did you want to order something?" Topher asked.

"Um. I was just going to a latte and maybe a brownie." Bennett said.

"I wanted to try that but I never have. I was just going to get a regular cup of coffee." Topher said.

"Well, We can share the brownie. I don't mind." Bennett said thoughtfully.

Topher was all for this. He was up for sharing anything with Bennett. "Yeah thanks! I'll pay for everything."

"No it's alright. I can pay for my things." Bennett said

"Have you ever heard you're not supposed to let the girl pay on a date?" Topher asked

"Wait so this qualifies as a date?" Bennett questioned

"Well I guess. We'll find out." Topher said

"We will soon enough, I'm sure" Bennett said, giving him a warm smile.

"I'll go get our goods and bring them back to the table." Topher said rising from the table.

"Thank you." Bennett smiled up at the blonde, her heart beating 100 beats per millisecond.

"You are welcome. I'll be back in a jiffy." Topher walked up to the growing line and stood at the end of it.

The line was pretty long. Bennett looked at the end of the line and felt bad for Topher waiting by himself.

Bennett was contemplating whether she should stay behind or join him in line. Is that what people do on dates? Keep each other company? She bit her bottom lip as her brown eyes darted from Topher to her good hand fiddling with her glasses in a nervous habit.

The brunette programmer blew an exasperated sigh out as she stood up. "Here goes nothing" she mumbled.

As Topher waited in line, he couldn't stop thinking about Bennett. He _loved_ her. Whenever he looks at her, all he wants to do is pull her close and kiss her. But by doing that, it would require guts, which Topher Brink doesn't have. Bennett obviously had some problems but Topher would help her sort it out, he would do anything for her.

The blonde got snapped out of his trance when he heard his feminine companion's voice.

"Topher? Are you alright?" Bennett asked

Topher turned his body around to look at her; "Yeah. W-What're you doing up here?"

Bennett looked down at her shoes; "Well, you looked rather lonely so I thought-" she trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

Topher smiled at Bennett and effortlessly snaked an arm around her waist. Bennett looked over at the blonde but didn't object to their close proximity. She then furthered their proximity by resting her head against his chest.

This made the line fly by very fast, but when Topher leaned in to kiss her , they realized they were the next in line.

They each got their coffees and split a brownie.

When the pair got back to the table, they started splitting the brownie.

"Have you ever tried their caramel lattes? I love them." Bennett asked sipping from her cup slowly but keeping her eyes on Topher.

"No I haven't. I normally get a regular cup of coffee when am in these stores. They're cheaper but just as good, and you can put whatever you want in them!" Topher said looking across the table at Bennett.

"Would you like to try it? I don't mind." Bennett said handing the cup to Topher.

He took it and quickly tasted it. The blonde actually tasted a hint of cherry on the mouth where Bennett's lipgloss rubbed off on, he smiled to himself at that. "Hey this is great!"

Bennett smiled back at him. "If you want more help yourself."

"Nah, I don't want to take it from you." Topher said giving the cup back.

Bennett took her cup back and took a quick sip; "So where do you want to go now?"

"I love you." Topher blurted out without thinking.

Bennett blinked repeatedly "I'm sorry?" she asked bewildered at that random comment.

Topher grinned himself through the awkwardness of this moment. "I thought I couldn't get it out, but since it fell out, I might as well go on." He paused "Bennett. I love you so much. I know there is a long distance thing but, it doesn't matter. Not as long as I am with you." Topher said reaching out for Bennett's hand.

Bennett had no idea what to say, she was speechless. "Topher- I-" was all she could say.

Topher dropped Bennett's hand and went to her side to sit down next to her. "Just let me do this."

He took Bennett's face in his hands and pulled her into a kiss. It caught Bennett by surprise but she placed her hand on Topher's face as his hands dropped down to Bennett's waist too pull her closer.

This moment soon was interrupted by Topher's cell phone.

While still kissing Bennett, he took one hand from her waist to see who was calling him. He reluctantly stopped kissing her when he saw it was Adelle.

"Topher here" he answered giving Bennett an apologetic look while caressing her face.

"_Topher, where are you?"_ Adelle asked

"In D.C. why?" Topher asked, his attention only halfway on Adelle.

"_D.C.? What on earth are you?" _Adelle started to ask but didn't finish because she knew exactly what he was doing there.

"Did you need something?" Topher asked as his free hand held Bennett's good hand.

"_No. Not anymore. Just don't drive the young woman crazy." _Adelle said

"How did you-?" Topher asked

"_Do you really think I don't know you well enough then to know what you are up to?"_ Adelle questioned

"_Mr. Brink just try not to go off to Vegas and elope. I need you at work tomorrow. Good day."_ Adelle hung up her phone and shook her head in disbelief.

After Topher put his phone away he smiled at Bennett; "So where were we again?" he asked before he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Wait" Bennett said

"What? Did the phone call ruin the moment?" Topher asked

"No I just would rather continue this somewhere private. I didn't imagine kissing you in a coffee shop." Bennett said with a smile on her face.

A huge grin lightened Topher's face "Lead me to your place. I'll follow."

**So I've had this written out for a few months but I didn't know if I should post it up here… but I decided to do it(: Please review!**


End file.
